1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packages of safety type matches, and in particular, to paper matchbooks having a striking strip on the cover for igniting matches in the matchbook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 831,021, 1,912,957, 2,002,051, 2,018,970, 2,039,491, 2,118,634, 2,279,893, 2,284,032, 2,303,287, 2.405,865, 2,532,440, 2,623,866, 2,771,183, 2,935,184 and 3,358,817, contains a variety of safety matches including paper matchbooks with striking strips on the cover for igniting matches. Conventional paper matchbooks which are relatively inexpensive and easy to use are often objects of attraction and play for children who are capable of igniting the matches in the matchbooks but who do not understand the danger or the proper handling of ignited matches; making matchbooks more inexpensively and easy to ignite have previously been dominant goals of the matchmaking industry while the safety of matchbooks around children has been of secondary consideration.
Matchbook covers have been used for order forms and have been extended in length to permit folded under portions with more advertising or the like. Also, separate inserts have been used for order forms. When a cover is used for an order form, there is usually a printed line, which may be dashed, on the back of the cover with a printed phrase such as "DETACH HERE, DO NOT MAIL MATCHES"; some of such matchbooks have the striking strips located on the back of the cover on the portion of the covers containing the printed order forms which are to be detached by cutting along the printed lines. However, portions of the cover with order forms are often torn from matchbooks such that sometimes the folded ends of the staples securing the covers on the match combs are caused to bend out from the covers; thus leaving sharp, exposed points of the staples which are dangerous.